


The Midgar Blues

by Luvless34



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvless34/pseuds/Luvless34
Summary: Tifa Lockhart spends Valentine's Day alone, wondering about her childhood friend who popped back into her life a few weeks ago. However, her plans change once a certain ex-SOLDIER walks through the door.This isn't canon-compliant obviously. I took some inspiration from the Remake's Midgar Blues song, and this was what came into mind. Enjoy. One Shot.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	The Midgar Blues

Another night in the Sector 7 Slums, and soon, it’ll be time to close up shop. 

Towards the back, Tifa Lockhart wiped down the counter at Seventh Heaven while waiting for Cloud Strife to show up for his daily payment for helping out Avalanche. She took the dirty rag and tossed it into a laundry basket in the back before grabbing a fresh one to continue her nightly cleaning of the bar. 

It was getting late, and the last of the customers were already heading out in a drunken stupor. She was adamant about sending anyone home who decided to test their limits, and she wasn’t afraid to toss them out if they got too rowdy. She sighed at the sight of spilled drinks toward the back of the restaurant, and proceeded to drag a mop and bucket to clean the floors saturated with alcohol. 

The boozy scent made her want to vomit at times, but the bar proprietor was still proud of the establishment she had been running for the last several years in the slums. Now, it’s a place where a lot of folks come by after work to enjoy some simple bar food and drown their grievances with some of her mixed cocktails. 

Yet, tonight was a bit slower than others. It was Valentine’s Day, and many of the regulars had other plans of taking their dates to “classier” places than the bar. Tifa had several offers for dinner or a night out on the town, but she gently refused or declined, stating that she was too busy to take a night off. 

There was some truth to it. To the point where Marle, a friend of Avalanche and the landlady of Stargazer Heights, would often give her guff about never taking a day off. But, Tifa didn’t really have a reason to get some down time. She was at home with her job at Seventh Heaven, and she couldn’t imagine doing anything else for that matter. 

Still, Tifa couldn’t help but feel a little envious of the couples walking up and down the street outside of the bar. Some of them waved to her through the windows, and she’d return a small wave and smile of her own. They know her to be the hard worker and dependable one in the slums. She could always be found in the bar. 

Tifa sighed. She felt a little tied down and trapped, and wouldn’t mind someone to keep her company during the slow nights. Avalanche members were often out doing something else. Jessie, Wedge and Biggs were planning a pizza night, but she did feel like the odd one out when it came to those three, and Barret was out with Marlene for a daddy-daughter date, leaving her alone. 

There was one other person that Tifa thought about spending the day with, but she knew he was busy. 

_Earlier that day, Tifa was out shopping for the bar. Grabbing coasters and new decorations to help spruce up her business. She spent the afternoon perusing “top side” some of the things that could make her establishment stand out amongst other places, when she spotted Cloud walking down the paved streets with Aerith Gainsborough, the flower girl he made friends with a while ago._

_Tifa felt her face heat up at the sight, but tried to ignore the pair as she continued shopping from a distance. Cloud had told her he was too busy to spend time with her that afternoon, and she wondered why, but it was clear he’d rather spend time with Aerith. She didn’t want to stand in the way of a budding romance, or whatever was blossoming between him and the girl, but Tifa couldn’t help but feel rather lonely at the sight._

_Aerith clung onto Cloud as she swung her flower basket from the crook of her elbow, and Cloud merely smirked. They seemed to be deep in conversation about something, and it was something that made the ex-SOLDIER blush bright red as the flower girl giggled immensely. The bartender merely shook her head and kept her face hidden._

_It was true, Aerith was beautiful and mysterious. She could get Cloud to open up in ways that she couldn’t. If they were happy together, then who was she to stand in the way? Tifa thought to herself. She wasn’t entitled to him, and neither was he to her. Besides, they only just reconnected several days ago after being apart for seven… .was it five? Years._

_Tifa finished paying for her items before turning to see Cloud alone. She was surprised and wondered if Aerith was still nearby. She couldn’t help but notice that he had stopped by an Accessories stall, and Tifa snuck up behind him._

_The blonde was casually looking at a wide array of different earrings, rings and bangles. She wondered what he could possibly be interested in._

_“I’ll take that one,” Cloud told the shopkeeper, pointing out a simple silver earring engraved with stars and a crescent moon. His normal stoic expression seemed softened at this selection. “It’s…”_

_“Perfect? Yes, from what you’ve told me, this would be a great fit for the girl you’re crazy about,” the shopkeeper said keenly, causing Cloud to look away with a slight blush to his cheeks. Tifa felt her heart break. “This is the perfect symbol of a growing relationship, and something that represents a vow that you hold deep within.”_

_“Yeah...I figured as much,” Cloud said coolly, but he kept a small smile on the corner of his mouth. Tifa couldn’t help but turn away from him as she walked away sadly. So, he did intend to go steady with Aerith. She wished that she didn’t hear anything, but here she was, alone on Valentine’s Day and her only connection to her old life disappearing with him._

_Next thing Tifa knew, Aerith came around and clapped her hands at the sight of the ring with happiness shining in her eyes. Cloud was in conversation with the flower girl and the two seemed like they were in the midst of planning something important. Something that Tifa would never be a part of._

_“I wish...I was brave enough to say how I feel,” Tifa muttered. Her eyes shimmering with tears. “Stupid. Just stupid. Aerith makes it so easy! I don’t….I don’t know…” She slowly breathed and started making her way back to Seventh Heaven before Cloud could notice she was eavesdropping on his short venture._

* * *

Tifa looked up at the clock, and noticed how late it was getting. She sighed and decided to close up the bar and head to bed early. Perhaps, she could just sleep away another lonely Valentine’s Day. She looked to the back of the bar and remembered that she could make herself a Cosmo Canyon at least. 

“No sense in not drinking a little bit, right?” Tifa asked herself. She slowly walked back over to the bar and pulled out the fixings for a Cosmo Canyon. She measured out the liquors and poured them expertly into a cocktail mixer. She shook it feverishly before pouring a beautiful ruby-red concoction into her glass. 

She couldn’t help but blush at the sight. 

\--

_It was a few weeks ago when Tifa and Cloud finished talking about going out for a night out to celebrate their reunion, and headed back to the bar. Upon hearing that Avalanche planned to proceed with the bombing of Sector 5’s reactor, Barret told the group that they were meeting downstairs in the hidden headquarters._

_Cloud groaned at the delay of his payment for helping out with the first successful bombing mission he did with the group, prompting Tifa to look on apologetically. “I’m really sorry, it shouldn’t be much longer,” she tried to soothe his annoyance. “In the meantime…” Tifa playfully patted his shoulder and then showed him to a seat._

_“Grab a seat,” she said before heading around the counter. She could see that Cloud was still rather glum about not being paid fully yet. Tifa decided to amp up the role play a little bit to put at least somewhat of a smile on his face. “What’ll it be?” She said, leaning over the counter. Usually, her customers couldn’t help but play along._

_Sure enough, Cloud seemed to be intrigued. He casually leaned onto the counter, resting one elbow onto the shiny countertop. “I don’t know,” he said, trying to act indecisive. “Something hard and bitter.”_

_Pleased that Cloud wanted to play along, Tifa giggled and grabbed a bottle of liquor. It was show time. She tossed the bottle into the air before pouring a measured amount into her shaker. She pressed the lid down on top before tossing it back up, spinning around and catching it. She continued shaking, never breaking eye contact from her customer._

_Cloud seemed entranced by her movements. Tifa then pulled the lid off and poured a bright yellow mixed drink into a glass and slid it down for the ex-SOLDIER to catch in his hands. He coolly pulled the drink up to his lips before downing the liquor. He seemed quiet._

_“Well? Most people would say something sweet right about now,” Tifa teased, looking at him with interest. She rested her head on her hand while leaning on the counter. She was being more suggestive than normal, but she just wanted to see a smile on Cloud’s face after a tough day._

_Sure enough, Cloud’s lips curled into a smirk. Close enough. “I’m sure they would,” he replied back with a slightly flirtatious gaze._

_“Ah, but you’re a more discerning customer aren’t you? In which case…” Tifa lifted the shaker again and started mixing the next drink. Magically, she poured a now ruby-red drink into another glass. This time, she presented the drink directly in front of Cloud, placing it down._

_“Our house special, the Cosmo Canyon.” Tifa said while looking expectantly at Cloud. He looked down at the drink with immense played interest. However, she was surprised as he lifted the drink up to the light and held it out in front of him as if he was observing the color._

_“Beautiful,” he murmured. However, Tifa started blushing when Cloud’s mako-blue eyes weren’t staring at the drink. He was staring at her, and the glass was at the same level as her own ruby-red eyes. Feeling the blush creeping onto her face, Tifa bit her lip and turned away._

_“I’ve gotta go,” she said, breaking the tension between them. She ran over to the pinball machine before pulling a secret level to activate the elevator. She turned towards Cloud as the sounds of the pinball machine came to life. Tifa gave him a soft smile._

_“Enjoy,” she said with a slightly soft voice. She then turned her attention away from the merc while hiding a growing smile away from him._

* * *

“Was that all...just a show?” Tifa wondered aloud. She kept her back towards the rest of the bar. “Was that...all just an act?”

“What’s an act?” 

Tifa jumped up and spun around to see Cloud sitting at the counter with his eyes locked onto hers. He seemed perplexed by her surprise. “Oh! Cloud!” The bartender quickly tucked her hair back into place. The merc looked confused at her reaction. “What are you doing here so late?”

“Um...you said to come by after closing to pick up my money?” Cloud reminded her slowly. “Is it a bad time?”

“Not at all!” Tifa reached underneath the counter and pulled out a white envelope stuffed with gil. “Here you go. You earned every cent.”

“Thanks.” Cloud looked through the envelope and then tucked it into one of his pockets on his pants before returning his attention back towards Tifa. “How was it tonight?”

“Not really too crazy,” she responded honestly. She looked around. “Everyone’s busy taking out their dates to topside. I don’t think anyone wanted to think of this place as a date spot for the night.”

Tifa then lowered her eyes. Cloud seemed to sense something was wrong. “Hey...you OK?”

“I’m...just a little tired,” she said rather too quickly. “I’m sorry for keeping you. I’m sure you had plans tonight right?”

“Right…”

Cloud then paused. Tifa was a little confused at him not moving from his seat. “Um…” the bartender said. “Aren’t you going out with Aerith tonight?”

The merc looked even more confused. “No? I thought we had plans tonight.” Tifa felt her heart flutter all of the sudden. “I mean...you asked to do something right?”

“Yeah, in the afternoon...I thought you meant that you were completely booked,” Tifa said, blushing even redder. Then something registered on Cloud’s face. 

“Oh...no I had some errands to run,” he said with a shrug. “I mean, I ran into Aerith earlier, but it was just nice catching up with her. She has plans of her own today and needed some help with grabbing things for the Leaf House and putting on a Valentine’s Day party for the kids there.”

“Oh.” Tifa felt herself grow silent in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Cloud. I must’ve misunderstood.”

Cloud shook his blonde spiked hair. “It’s alright, Tifa.” He then motioned for her to come follow him. “Let’s still try to have a nice night.”

“Oh?”

“What? You don’t want to go out with me tonight?” Cloud asked with raised eyebrow. Despite his cool demeanor, Tifa couldn’t help but notice there was a slight note of disappointment in his voice. “If you don’t want to…”

“I want to!” Tifa spat out, and immediately cringed at the desperation she showed. Cloud didn’t seem turned off however, he merely laughed. “I mean...I’d like to.”

“Great, let’s go.”

“Oh! Now? I’m not…” Tifa blushed and looked down at herself. “I’m not really dressed up for the occasion.”

“Neither am I,” Cloud said pointedly at his SOLDIER uniform. Tifa smiled despite herself. “It’s fine. We’re gonna have fun. Besides...you look great in what you’re wearing right now.”

The bartender blushed. She nodded and ran to the front door, locked it and turned out the lights. She followed Cloud out through the back and into the cool air of the night. The two childhood friends were walking side by side, heading in no particular direction. There were more people out and about than usual. 

She couldn’t help but notice that Cloud seemed to be in a much better mood. Tifa wanted to believe it was because they were actually spending time together, but she also refrained herself from stating so. Sure, Cloud mentioned Aerith had plans, but that didn’t mean the two weren’t involved. 

_“I really wish I knew what he was thinking,”_ Tifa thought miserably. She took a peek at Cloud from the side and found him to be deep in thought. “Gil for your thoughts?”

“Hm? Oh...um…” Cloud seemed embarrassed all of a sudden, causing Tifa to look at him curiously. It wasn’t like Cloud to act nervous, and so, seeing him react differently made her wonder if something was wrong. “I’m...hungry. I was hoping to grab something to eat, if you’re interested?”

Tifa started laughing, causing Cloud to flush even redder. “Oh, I thought you ate! Well, luckily for you, there’s a really nice food stand nearby that we can get something.” She motioned to him. “C’mon.”

“Lead on,” Cloud nodded. Tifa chuckled and the two headed down the street to an inconspicuous little shop that sold noodles and fried fish cakes on a stick. The vendor spotted them and smiled. He waved them over, offering some of his wares. 

“Step right up! Oh...Tifa!” The man said with a grin. He handed her two bowls of thick udon noodles and a fried fish cake on a stick. “I’m surprised to see you outside of the bar.”

“Oh, hey Mitch,” Tifa said with a nod. “I’ll take these and you can have this.” She gave him a small handful of gil which he accepted graciously. The vendor smiled and bowed. “See you later!”

Cloud and Tifa made their way to the side and started eating. The two enjoyed the soupy broth and chewed their fish cakes while watching other couples walking up and down the street. “Friend of yours?” Cloud asked curiously. Tifa nodded. 

“He’s a regular at the bar,” Tifa said. She smiled. “He helped me out quite a bit when I settled down here. I know to always grab some food, and he’ll set me up pretty nice with some ingredients for our house specials at times.”

“I see...shrewd business strategy,” Cloud teased slightly. Tifa laughed. “You’re pretty self-sufficient.”

“You have to be...when you’ve been on your own for so long,” she said with a slight twinge of sadness in her voice. She looked down at her bowl of half uneaten noodles. “It’s been a long time since I’ve talked to anyone about what happened back home...and to actually see you again.”

Cloud looked uncomfortable for a brief moment before turning to her. “You know, funny thing is...I never thought we’d see each other again here in Midgar,” he said. Tifa looked into his eyes, and noticed an expression that was mixed with confusion. “And...ever since we got back here, I got to spend more time with you and get to know you again. You’re so different.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Tifa asked. 

“No. Not at all,” Cloud said. “Just different. You’re a lot stronger and more independent than I remembered from our days as kids. But, you’re so cheerful and kind...that’s something I’ve always remembered about you. That, I’m glad hasn’t changed that much.”

Tifa felt her heart flutter. She then cringed. “I’m sorry about...saying that you scared me earlier.” She was referring to when Johnny was captured by Shinra grunts, and him potentially spilling the secrets about Avalanche. Cloud almost silenced him completely after saving him, and Tifa prevented him from callously cutting down an innocent person. 

Cloud looked at her and took another quiet slurp of udon noodles. “I’m sorry...I guess, I shouldn’t have let myself get so caught up in that stuff.” He pointed to the streets. “It’s rough down here, but if you’re able to thrive down here despite everything else...then I should be able to trust your word. You’re the teacher...and I need to listen.”

Tifa smiled again. “You’re full of surprises, Cloud Strife.” Cloud smirked, causing Tifa to blush again. She finished drinking her broth before taking Cloud’s empty bowl and tossing them into the trash can right next to them. They stood up, stretched and proceeded down the street winding through the various parts of the slums. 

“Hey, Tifa...there’s something---” Cloud began to say. However, he was interrupted by the sight of a small group of people dancing underneath a cascade of twinkling globe lights. It looked like a makeshift dance floor with people busting moves to some random hip hop music. 

Tifa started watching them too, however, she merely bobbed her head to the beat. “I know that we’re not really dancers, but do you mind if we watch them for a while?”

“Sure, got nothin’ else planned,” Cloud replied coolly. They stood off to the side and watched the couples dance. The people pulled off some impressive moves. Tifa clapped with the rest of the crowds that gathered. “Do they do a lot of dances around here?”

“Sometimes on the weekends,” Tifa said while eyeing the couples. “But, I’m not really much of a dancer. I prefer to fight, if that makes any sense.”

“Think you’d be good at it,” Cloud said, causing Tifa to look at him in confusion. “Dance around the ring, you can probably dance well in the literal sense.”

“Ha, maybe,” she said. “Though, that’s a big maybe.”

“Sure thing, Teef,” Cloud said with a grin. “Whatever you say.” The two slowly headed down the streets again, and this time, things were more relaxed between the two of them. The longer time passed, the more frustrated that Tifa was getting about the ambiguity of their friendship and whatever this feeling was. 

Tifa would sneak glances at Cloud who’d turn away and keep his focus on the people around them. His SOLDIER senses seemed to be picking up on things, and he’d either frown or roll his eyes. It must be annoying to have senses so enhanced that even the tiniest thing could bother you. 

“Hey, do you feel...that SOLDIER was worth being away from home?” Tifa asked quietly. She didn’t hear an immediate reply and found Cloud staring ahead. He seemed to be deep in thought again. “I...always wondered how you were doing. Whether you made it and if you were happy.”

“I was...for a while,” Cloud said with a shrug. “To be honest. It was nothing like we ever dreamt of. It was just...working for Shinra. The war was over and they didn’t need heroes anymore. It was a pretty big letdown after realizing that you were just there as muscle. You didn’t really help too many people.”

The two continued to walk in silence, the only sounds coming from the bustling crowds around them. “How was home?” 

“Huh?” Tifa asked, bewildered. “What?”

“How was home?” Cloud asked again. “Especially while I was gone?”

“Oh! It was the same,” she said rather lamely. “I didn’t really do much. Aside from touring Mt. Nibel for groups, and working on my martial arts with Master Zangan...it was pretty quiet.”

For whatever reason, Cloud looked down at his hands and appeared to be embarrassed. He then turned to Tifa. “Did you...have someone being there for you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Cloud fumbled through his words a little bit. He then sighed. “I mean...like, a guy…”

Tifa blushed. She shook her head. “N-no. No. I never did.”

“Really?”

“Really.” She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should reveal the depths of what she felt. Normally, she’d back out of revealing the truly how she felt and preferring to keep them locked deep inside. But, tonight, something felt different. Maybe it was Valentine’s Day, and perhaps there was something to it that made her feel a bit more confident, but she decided to go for it. “My heart...left the day you headed to Midgar.”

“Oh.” 

Cloud looked away, and for a moment. Tifa wondered if there was something she said that made things awkward and she immediately started regretting it for a second, until Cloud looked at her with a small, surprisingly shy smile. “I..”

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by the sounds of clapping off in the distance. Tifa groaned, wondering what Cloud could possibly have had to say after her sudden revelation. She wanted to hear what he had to say, but he seemed distracted by what was happening. 

“C’mon,” Cloud said, walking towards the sound of the noise. Tifa followed suit. There, a man was sitting on a stool with makeshift spotlights shining on him. He had a microphone in front as he smiled at the small crowd in front of him. He seemed to hone in on the two of them from where he sat, and then, he started chuckling. 

“Thank you all for coming to celebrate the release of my single,” he said, crooning towards the group of ladies. “I signed with Shinra Records a while back...

He then pointed at Cloud and Tifa, who were caught off-guard by the cavalier attitude he seemed to have about them. “This is for that lovely couple right there…”

“Huh?” Tifa said, eyes widening. She lifted her hands. “W-wait…”

Then the singer started to sway to the instrumentals playing from the small band that was positioned behind him. The slightly country style prompted Tifa to look in horror as the man started singing:

_Oh Midgar, Midgar, city that’s always on my mind_

_For Midgar, Midgar, I left my one true love behind_

Tifa peeked at Cloud who seemed focused on the lyrics, surprisingly, he didn’t seem that taken aback from the song. “C-Cloud?”

“Just listen to the music, Tifa,” Cloud replied. “Just...listen.”

_Snuck outta town before the sun could rise-when I knew you’d be sleeping_

_Could barely read the words on my carriage ticket- non-stop to Midgar_

Those words started transporting Tifa back to _that_ day. 

* * *

_The sun was rising from the west. The early morning was creeping into Nibelheim. While most of the villagers were still sleeping in their beds, there was one resident who was awake._

_A young Tifa Lockhart looked beyond her bay window. She felt her heart ache, knowing that any day now, her neighbor would be leaving. He wouldn’t tell her when, and she had a feeling that he’d leave without a word. That was kind of the style he always tried to exude._

_Suddenly, Tifa’s red eyes honed in on a moving carriage. It was rushing towards the entrance of Nibelheim, meaning she only had a few seconds to get downstairs and out the door. There, she noticed a small shadow of a person hopping on board._

_“Cloud!”_

_Tifa ran downstairs and out the door, her long hair trailing behind her. She ran as fast as she could through the village square, past the water tower where she and her childhood friend made that promise a few months back. Tifa couldn’t hold it in. Tears were falling down her face in streams as she continued running for the entrance to the village._

_It was then, she knew she wouldn’t make it in time. The Chocobo carriage started zooming off toward the horizon in quick gallops, the giant bird warking at the reins. When she knew it would be pointless, Tifa slowed down and breathed heavily, trying to wipe away at the tears._

_The teen looked at the back, and saw a glimpse of a shadow. She presumed it was Cloud. Her promised hero that would come back one day whenever she was in a pinch to save her. Tifa didn’t know why she felt so upset that he was leaving. It was like a part of her was missing, and it was flying away into some part of the world that she couldn’t follow and take back._

_“Cloud!” Tifa shouted. She felt tears stinging her eyes. “Cloud! Come back home soon!” The girl waved, knowing vainly that he probably couldn’t hear her. She wondered why he didn’t say goodbye. “Goodbye,” Tifa whispered, her long hair fluttering in the breeze._

\---

Those lyrics triggered something within her, and Tifa felt herself zoning in and out of the present. Her heart started beating out of control. Her world started to crumble. Flashes of a fire, screaming people and the pain of steel cutting through her suddenly made her knees wobble. She tried closing her eyes to keep herself steady, but she felt herself falling into the dark. 

“Tifa?”

The young woman opened her eyes and felt something stir in her chest, as if a sleeping creature was finally awakening. She looked at Cloud who was staring at her with concern. Tifa looked down at her fists and noticed they were clenched. Something wet rolled down her cheeks. She gingerly touched it and looked. She was crying. 

_Our parting words never said, only to be washed away_

_Swept up and lost in the stream of life_

_I can’t see the stars no more- but they still fall_

_In the plate’s reflection, that night summer sky from our youth_

_You and me girl- watching and wishing_

“Tifa? You OK?” Cloud asked worriedly, and she started to openly weep. The ex-SOLDIER seemed taken aback by her suddenly breaking down. There were bystanders who watched them and seemed sympathetic to Tifa’s state, but the bartender didn’t care. She didn’t care that she was breaking down in public. 

“H-hey.” Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder, and Tifa stared into those mako-blue eyes. 

_We both burned so very bright--brighter than the sun_

_Yet we played it too cool, never making a move_

_How our hearts raced so fast, we could hear them beat_

_Electricity- oh how the sparks would fly_

Tifa shook her head and started running in the opposite direction. Cloud pursued her, attempting to dodge the crowd of people slowly dispersing in a colorless blur. Tifa kept running in the direction of Stargazer Heights. She wanted to go home. It didn’t matter anymore. She didn’t want this. 

_Oh Midgar, Midgar, city that’s always on my mind_

_For Midgar, Midgar, I left my one true love behind_

“Tifa!”

The woman stopped running after a while and collapsed on a bench near Stargazer Heights. She sobbed and sobbed, not sure of whether she’d be able to stop. There was so much wrapped up in that stupid song that reminded her of the life she lost. 

Her past. Her hometown. Her mother and father. Cloud. _Cloud._

“Tifa!” The woman looked up and saw that the ex-SOLDIER had followed her. His eyes glowed that sickeningly weird blue-green that reminded her of the man who destroyed _everything_. 

“Why…” Tifa muttered. Cloud seemed taken aback. “Why did you leave?”

“What do you mean?” Cloud asked in a confused tone. 

“You left Nibelheim, and you didn’t say goodbye,” Tifa said rather flatly. She wiped the streaming tears. “You left me behind. You left everyone who loved you behind in pursuit of glory.”

There was silence that fell between the two as Cloud struggled to find the words. He turned his face away. “It’s...not like that Tifa.”

“Isn’t it though?” Tifa blurted out. “You wanted to become just like Sephiroth. The great war hero...and you know that’s not how the story ended. He’s a monster that took everything away from us. Why...did you want to ever become someone like him?”

“Tifa…” Cloud slowly sat down beside her and tried to comfort her. “I had my own reasons for wanting to become like him. No one saw him turning out the way that he did. I didn’t...and if I had, I’d probably rethink it a lot more than I did when I was 14.”

He looked up at the sky, and frowned at the sight of the steel plate hanging above them. “You can’t see the stars from down here. This stupid rotting pizza.”

“I’m guessing Barret gave you that moniker?” Tifa asked with a slight tinge of vindictiveness. “I hate it down here, but it’s the only home I’ve got now...there’s no place where I can go from here.”

“Why didn’t you leave Midgar?” Cloud asked curiously. “If you hated it so much?”

“I was only 15, Cloud,” Tifa said, shaking her head. “I felt the safest when there were some people taking me in down here and were able to help me out. I didn’t have anything. Just the clothes I wore, and a nasty scar.”

Tifa looked down at her gloved hands. “I was alone. No one was left from Nibelheim.” She felt tears continuing to trickle down her face. She placed her face into her gloves. “I couldn’t stop him. He killed Papa...he killed so many good people...they did nothing to him.”

Suddenly, Tifa let out a frustrated scream and pounded her knees with her fists. She winced slightly at the probable bruising that’d show up later, but she didn’t care. There was so much going on with her feeling trapped. She couldn’t leave Avalanche. Her only family she had left. Despite the bombings that she detested, and the feeling of getting back at Shinra just fueled her even more so. 

Still, the loss of innocent lives plagued Tifa, and the more she sat there weeping. The heavier that burden seemed to get. She was lost. She didn’t know what to do. These were the moments she wished that she was back in Nibelheim, underneath the safety and freedom of the night time sky and the blanket of stars that kept the darkness at bay. 

But the feeling that she’d be alone crippled her. She had no one. Absolutely no one…

“Hey, you’re gonna be alright,” Cloud said to her, placing his arm onto her shoulders. She looked at him. His earnestness prompted more tears from her. “I’m here. I’m listening.”

She continued to weep as Cloud sat silently beside her. The two just sat in quiet as people casually strolled past, ignoring a pair of young adults who had their lives stolen from Shinra in a way that no one could imagine.

“I’m sorry, Cloud,” Tifa said, wiping her eyes. “I ruined our night.”

“Don’t be, Tifa. It’s fine.”

Cloud kept his eyes locked onto her. She felt his stare, and for whatever reason, she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being genuine with his words. For a guy with a stoic expression for the majority of the time, she remembered his earnestness and awkwardness that night at the water tower. 

“You know, when we were kids you used to fight with everyone all the time,” Tifa said. “I remember...the tussle you got into one of my friends.”

“They weren’t exactly the nicest,” Cloud shot back rather annoyed. He then held himself back. “Sorry, reflexes.”

“It’s alright,” Tifa nodded. “We were all kids back then.”

“Right,” Cloud said. “I remember.”

Tifa then laughed despite herself. “I never thought...you’d be the one to be the shoulder to cry on when I needed it.”

“What...a lot can happen in a few years,” Cloud said, trying to make light of the situation, prompting a smile from Tifa. “But, I’m glad you decided to go out with me tonight.”

“What was this really?” Tifa asked rather lamely. She looked around. “We didn’t do much, aside from eating and you basically being my tissue for the remainder of it. Not much of a Valentine’s Day.”

“Hey, it could’ve been worse,” Cloud shrugged. “I’m just glad...we spent some time together. We haven’t been able to do that much since I got to Midgar, and I’m glad we finally were able to do it.”

Tifa felt something spark in her heart as she watched Cloud talk. He isn’t normally talkative, but when he does speak, there is a level of care and measured importance. He wasn’t one to waste words unless he meant them. That much, Tifa did learn about him during their time together. 

There was something that she wanted to ask him, but she wasn’t sure how to go about it. 

“Hey...why did you call me out to the tower?” Tifa asked, causing Cloud to look away embarrassed. “You know...what that tower was known for...right?”

“I know. I was aware.” The man paused slightly. He then started reaching into his pocket. Tifa was surprised at him pulling out a black box. He handed it to her. “Here.”

Tifa slowly took the box and opened it, and she gasped. It was the earring that she saw Cloud purchasing earlier. Did this mean...what she thought it meant.

“I----”

“You don’t have to say anything, Tifa,” Cloud said, smiling. “I’ve been wanting to thank you for being there for me during all of this. I don’t think I really thanked you properly.”

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed. She slowly removed her teardrop earring and replaced it with Cloud’s. She looked at him in confusion. “Why did you get me this?”

“I think...to really just make another promise with you,” Cloud said, staring down at his boots. Tifa grew keen at his words. “I wasn’t always there, when I needed to be. I’m different, and you’re different now. We were kids when we made that promise. I think as adults...we need to update it.”

He then slowly reached over to Tifa’s hands and held them in his gloved ones. Tifa felt her heart thud rapidly against her chest. She looked into his eyes, which were serious. “I want to promise you, Tifa...that I’ll always try to find my way back to you.”

He nodded. “I thought you were a goner that night in Nibelheim. But, now that we’re together again...I think it’s pretty clear that we were meant to find each other and stay together...don’t you think?”

“Y-yeah.” Tifa agreed. She nodded. “Of course.”

Cloud pointed out the star and moon on her earring. “One can’t be without the other. They’re always guarding each other and protecting each other. Even when the sun rises...they’re still there, even if you can’t see them.” Tifa blushed at his words. 

“Just like me,” Cloud murmured. “I’m always gonna be here, even if you can’t see me. If...something happens and we get separated...I hope you know that I’m still there.”

“Cloud…”

Tifa didn’t know how to react aside from gently placing her head into his shoulder, and Cloud slowly hugged her as they sat on the bench. It was a very uncharacteristic thing of Cloud to be one to show his emotions, but for once...he did. It was for her. 

“Tifa…”

Suddenly, without prompting, Cloud leaned in and slowly brushed his lips against hers. She was startled at this, but slowly, Tifa closed her eyes and enjoyed the deepening kiss. The two lonely hearts that were separated by fate, were brought back together. 

  
  



End file.
